Lacrimosa
by Xerosen
Summary: for Homin 'EL/Changmin suka saat dimana Yunho menyentuhnya. Namun malam ini Yunho melakukan sesuatu diluar batas-batas kewajaraan yang ditetapkan Changmin./Boys Love, Ooc, and other faults./OneShoot/HoMin/PWP, NC gagal/Review please...


**Spesial Note :** Kenyataannya saya nggak yakin bisa buat ff Yadong—tapi saya ingin latihan. Dan saya buat ini sebagai hadiah buat **HoMin 'EL** yang udah mengenalkan pair YunhoXChangmin. Ayo ceritakan lebih banyak tentang HoMin pada saya EL! /bawa pompom/ /loncat-loncatgaje/

**.**

**.**

**Lacrimosa **_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **Alternate Universe** | Rated **M**| **Romance **| **One-shoot** |

_Sen__ fanfic, please enjoy it_

**Pairing :** Homin

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

Changmin selalu menyukai saat dimana Yunho menyentuh setiap bagian tubunya. Entah itu dalam bentuk rangkulan, pelukan—atau kecupan singkat yang biasa dilakukan Jung Yunho seminggu terakhir. Hal yang kadang membuat Changmin berpikir jika namja bermata musang itu salah meminum obat atau baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan ringan yang membuat otaknya konslet. Bukannya tidak menyukai hal itu—Changmin sangat menyukainya—tapi ada yang berbeda malam ini.

Si mata musang itu mendatangi tempat tinggalnya. Dan sungguh! Changmin tak menaruh curiga apapun ketika melihat Yunho tersenyum begitu tampan dan menunjukan makanan-makanan yang dia bawa. Awalnya Changmin mengira jika Yunho datang sebagai malaikat makanan karena dirinya memang tengah kelaparan. Dan Changmin memakan makanan yang dibawa Yunho dengan lahap. Tak ada racun. Obat-obatan. Atau perangsang yang diselipkan ke dalam makan. Makanan itu biasa saja.

Namun masalahnya justru timbul pada seseorang yang membawanya. Jung Yunho. Namja yang saat itu mengenakan sweater dark brown mengecup pinggir bibirnya sekilas. Dia berdalih ingin membersihkan makanan yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Changmin. Dan namja bermata bambi itu tidak mempercayai begitu saja. Tapi Changmin berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan perilaku absrud Yunho dan lebih berfokus pada daging panggang yang menggoda untuk dimakan.

Kemudian keanehan lain terjadi. Tidak. Dia tidak sakit perut. Yunho tidak mengecupnya lagi. Tidak. Tapi namja bermata musang itu dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Changmin. Bukan untuk kecupan singkat. Yunho tidak segera menyingkirkan bibirnya dan justru semakin berani saat Changmin hanya membeku di tempatnya. Demi Tuhan. Yunho menjilat bibir Changmin dalam gerakan sensual yang membuat Changmin merasakan setruman-setruman aneh dalam tubuhnya. Mengerikan.

Sebenarnya Changmin tidak suka disentuh dan lebih memilih untuk menyentuh seseorang. Tapi semua akan jungkir balik saat dia di hadapkan dengan namja penuh obsesi seperti Jung Yunho. Entah ada hal apa dalam diri Yunho yang membuat Changmin merasa nyaman-nyaman saja saat disentuh bahkan berdekatan dalam jarak intim. Ini sudah berjalan lebih dari sepuluh tahun hingga Changmin memasukan hal ini dalam list kewajaran. Dan lama-kelamaan kewajaran ini berubah menjadi hal lain.

Menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Dan bermetafosis sebagai kebutuhan.

Tapi. Ada yang berbeda malam ini. Yunho tak menyentuhnya dalam lingkaran aman. Namja bermata musang itu sudah melenceng jauh dari apa yang Changmin sebuat sebagai batas-batas. Sialnya, namja bermata bambi itu tidak bisa berbohong jika merasakan hal yang aneh saat tangan-tangan Yunho mengelus punggungnya dan mendorong bahunya ke bawah— membuatnya menyentuh sebuah benda lembut yang empuk. Dan Changmin baru sadar jika dia bukan lagi berada di kursi ruang makan.

Dinding warna sky blue dengan potret-potrer animatur yang tertempel di sana menyadarkan Changmin jika dia berada di kamarnya sendiri dengan Yunho yang menindih tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Changmin tidak peduli bagaimana bisa Yunho membawa dirinya sampai ke kamar tanpa dia sadari. Persetan dengan itu. Saat ini dirinya tengah mencandu ciuman Yunho yang makin berani. Tak hanya menjilat, Yunho bahkan sudah memasukan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Bisa saja Changmin menendang Yunho dan mengentikan situasi mengerikan ini. Tapi lagi-lagi dia merasa begitu nyaman dalam posisi ini. Tangan-tangan kekar Yunho memeluknya dengan posesif khas keluarga Jung. Bibirnya begitu lembut. Lidahnya begitu terampil saat menginvasi mulutnya. Dan hembusan nafas serta aroma maskulin dari diri Yunho telah sukses menutup kewarasan dalam diri Changmin. Menggantikan hal itu dengan kabut nafsu yang tak pernah terbayangkan.

"Nghhh..."

Erangan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Yunho mengehentikan tautan di bibir mereka. Changmin memandang namja yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. "I love you Changmin," Yunho berbisik dengan nada rendah. Menggoda indra pendengarannya. "Sangat mencintaimu," Yunho menjilat cuping telinga Changmin dan mengecupnya. Sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Yunho hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Ahhh..."

Changmin kembali menyadari hal lain saat sesuatu paling sensitif miliknya bergesekan dengan sesuatu paling sentitif milik Yunho. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Changmin merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat Yunho menggesek bagian dirinya dengan tempo lambat. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian paling intim Yunho mengeras dan berdenyut seirama miliknya. Ditambah dengan gerakan jemari Yunho yang bermain di dadanya, dia menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Tangan Yunho begitu lihai.

Butuh berapa waktu untuk melatih itu?

"Mmmhmmmpp..."

Kedua kelopak mata Changmin terbuka. Dia bisa melihat betapa tampannya wajah Yunho dari dekat. Sebuah hal yang selalu dia syukuri. Tuhan menciptakan Yunho pada hari baik dan mungkin dengan cara yang berbeda saat menciptakan dirinya. Bukannya iri, Changmin hanya ingin memiliki namja tampan itu, "Apa boleh aku meneruskannya," tak ada hal lain yang bisa Changmin lakukan selain mengangguk karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia juga mengginginkan hal ini. Lama sekali.

**.**

**.**

_**Changmin mengenal sesuatu yang aneh saat bertemu dengan Yunho untuk yang pertama, sebuah memori yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan.**_

"Ahhh... Yu-Yunhooo... nghh,,," Yunho meraih kesejatiannya dan menggerakannya perlahan. Changmin merasakan sebuah setruman listrik di sekujur tubuhnya yang membuat dirinya seolah terbang, "Ngghhh..." semakin cepat gerakan Yunho, semakin membuat Changmin menggila. Dalam ruangan luas itu, terpantul desahan-desahan dirinya yang begitu erotis. "Ahhh... Yunho... Ouuhh..." desahan yang membuat Yunho tersenyum puas tanpa Changmin sadari.

**.**

**.**

_**Harus berulang kali menyaksikan Yunho melakukan fanservise dengan Jaejoong dan merasakan sakit di dadanya sudah menjadi makannya.**_

_**Dan pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk mengesampingkan perasaan yang tak mau dinomor duakan.**_

Changmin sudah cukup sering merasakan sakit. Tapi sakit yang ini berbeda. Saat Yunho mendorongkan kesejatiannya pada hole miliknya. Changmin merasa dirinya terbelah menjadi dua. Rasa panas yang menjalar di bagian bawah tubuhnya tak kuasa membuat Changmin meneteskan air mata. Tapi sesakit apapun dirinya saat ini, Changmin tak ingin Yunho berhenti.

"Nghhh.. lan-lanjutkan Hyung,"

Yunho tersenyum, "Baiklah, Changminie," godanya sembari mengecup berulang kali wajah Changmin tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya di bawah sana, "Ah,,, kau sempit sekali."

**.**

**.**

_**Changmin berpikir, hal yang paling membuatnya senang dan hatinya tenang adalah menyaksikan Yunho tersenyum**_

Namun Changmin menemukan sebuah kesempurnaan saat Yunho menyatu seutuhnya dengan dirinya. Kesejatian yang mengisi lubang kosong miliknya. Kesejatian Yunho. Orang yang dia cintai diam-diam, mengisi tubuhnya membuat Changmin merasa begitu lengkap. "Hmmmphh..." dan benda itu berdenyut-denyut seirama nafasnya.

"Shim Changmin," Yunho berbisik lembut dan Changmin mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan kehadiran Yunho dalam tubuhnya, "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk tubuh Changmin, membuat suasana semakin intim, "Aku mencintaimu Changmin," dan frasa itu Changmin yakini bukan hanya sekedar frasa kosong.

**.**

**.**

Yunho menikam titik terdalam tubuh Changmin dengan begitu keras hingga membuat keduanya melengkungkan tubuh, "Ngh,,, aku,,, ahhh... Sa-saranghae... Yunho,"

"Nado Saranghae, Changmin,"

Dan dua tikaman selanjutnya membuat kedua namja itu melepas hasrat mereka. Dua. Sebuah angka yang melambangkan mereka. Entah dalam bentuk apapun. Dua. Hanya mereka berdua. Dan mereka bertahan. Akan tetap bertahan menjadi kesatuan yang terkadang tak begitu dihargai publik. Dua. Cukup berdua. Hanya berdua. Dan mereka mampu untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi di depan mata mereka. Tidak peduli dengan lainnya. Asalkan mereka tetap berdua.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kuharap aku bukan yang kedua,"

Yunho melepas dirinya dari Changmin, "Kau harus membedakan arti kata dua dan kedua," ujar Yunho kemudian menoleh dan memberikan Shim Changmin senyuman termanisnya. "Apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" Changmin memandang Yunho bingung. Dan Yunho hanya menyeringai kecil, "Malam masih panjang, bisa kita berbagi lagi kehangatan?"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**


End file.
